


痕迹

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi





	痕迹

痕迹  
九个月前  
正臣瞧着镜子里的自己，脖子上还有着昨天临也留下的痕迹，指尖稍微触碰一下就能想起他是怎么安抚、抱紧、亲吻自己的。  
—要遮起来吗。  
—当成蚊子叮的包…音来小姐和黄根先生会相信吗？  
昨天晚上具体发生什么了正臣也不太清楚。只记得自己好像听到了什么话，被戳到了内心深处不得了的某一点，所以又有点崩溃地跌坐在地上。他试着自己调节——深呼吸，掐自己，一般情况下都有效果的办法现在一概行不通。他看着散落了一地的资料，连把它们收拾起来都做不到，只感觉自己一直在深渊里降落。  
是谁把临也先生叫过来的呢？正臣有点头疼。  
之后他就被临也抱回了房间，一直被临也抱着、亲吻着，直到自己再次正常起来。  
—幸好沙树不在啊，要是被她看到那个样子就真的完了。  
正臣沉思了一下，选择了和平时一样的长袖。  
—比起脖子上的…手腕上的被人看见了才更奇怪吧？  
—虽然我也不想那么做啦……  
正臣朝镜子笑了一下，说着——  
“早上好啊，你个懦夫。”

现在  
正臣鼓起脸颊指着脖子上的痕迹，气呼呼的样子像是在问：这是怎么回事？  
临也笑得合不拢嘴，忍不住把男孩抱进怀里，继续在他的脖子上留下属于自己的痕迹。  
正臣在接受不知从何而来的快感的同时，琢磨了一下语序，小声地开口：“临也先生…混蛋。”

九个月前  
“早上好啊，正臣。”临也坐在他的转椅上，见正臣丝毫没有遮挡脖子的意思，不由得觉得心情很好。  
“早，波江小姐。”正臣只朝着煮咖啡的秘书小姐问好。  
“早。”  
波江顺着声音传来的方向看了一眼，没想到看到了正臣脖子上一块一块深红色的痕迹。不用想也知道是谁干的，所以她一转头朝临也的方向看去，只见他正撑着头一眼不眨地盯着正臣脖子上的痕迹——就像是在欣赏自己的杰作一样。  
“…纪田你多大了？”  
“17岁。”  
波江看向临也的眼神带上了鄙夷。临也回过神来和波江对上了视线，只是他的眼神充满着炫耀。  
波江不懂临也在炫耀什么，炫耀他对弟弟出手了？对未成年小鬼出手的是变态吧？她瞪了临也一眼，然后拿了条围巾递给正臣，说着：“虽然天很热，但你好歹挡一下吧，我们这里也算公共场合。”  
正臣手悬在半空，还没想好要不要接就听见临也喊他过去。  
临也让他坐在自己腿上抱紧他，咬着正臣的耳朵问他：“好点了吗？”  
“你放开我，我可能会更好一点。”  
波江看了一会这两个人，当事人都不在意，她也说不上什么，多管闲事只会惹火上身。她安静地把围巾收起来，等着咖啡煮好。  
然后她看了一下日期，“今天三岛会来的吧。”  
—不过和我没什么关系。

现在  
“出去旅行？”正臣重复了一遍刚才临也说的关键词。  
虽然他现在身体还是不太好，但是临也觉得闷在家里一定会发芽的，所以打算带正臣出去逛逛。  
以防万一他还是问了一下新罗，新罗说只要不是太累着就行了。  
“对呀，小正想去哪里？”  
正臣“嗯——”地思考了一会：“池袋。”

九个月前  
正臣听到女孩的名字，难得地挣扎起来。  
“放开我，临也先生。”语气上听不出什么起伏，只是正臣一直维持着的表情有些绷不住了。  
“不要啦，沙树看到就看到了，没什么不好的吧？”临也加大了力气，把正臣禁锢在怀里。  
正臣有些急，抬起脚踩在了临也脚上，“放开我啊。”  
痛是痛了点，但是能见着正臣其他的表情一点也不亏。临也这么想着，所以他还是没有放手。  
“你要干什么啊？这样有意思吗？会有其他人愿意给你抱的吧为什么一直抓着我不放？”正臣一口气问了三个问题，临也太清楚这代表什么了——只要他急起来，就离卸下面具不远了。  
“真不可爱，像昨天一样坦诚就好了。”临也用嘴扒拉了一下正臣的领口，“像昨天一样坦诚地说需要我就好了呀。”  
“呜……”肩膀被身后人咬住吮吸着，像是猫科动物被捏住后勃颈一样，正臣挣扎的幅度都变小了。  
临也指着背对他们工作的波江，让正臣小声一点。  
正臣埋下头，颤抖着回忆昨天晚上到底发生了什么。  
他说了什么吗？  
他做了什么吗？  
一直小心压抑、故意忽视的感情……跑出来了吗？  
—头好痛……  
他下意识地把自己全部缩进临也的怀里，用着低到听不见的声音说着：“……临也先生。”

现在  
“……临也先生？”正臣见临也不说话，觉得好像是自己说了什么不可以去的地方，小心翼翼地喊着他的名字。  
“没什么啦，我在想池袋有什么可以去玩的地方。据说那里有黑摩托哦！”说着临也比了一下骑着摩托的姿势，嘴里还模仿着摩托的声音，“不过那个黑摩托是不会有这种声音了。池袋人说看到这个就会有好运。”  
正臣的眼睛突然放了光，“真的吗？”  
“是的呀，我收拾收拾东西。小正这么想去的话那就得快点了。”临也摸摸正臣的脑袋。  
“我来帮忙！”正臣牵住了自己脑袋上的手。

九个月前  
“早——上——好——！呜哇，一大早就这么有精神了吗？社长、小正！”音来突然打开了门，看到临也和正臣的动作也没觉得不对劲，只是跟在她后面进来的黄根咳了两声。  
“小姑娘会看到的，”黄根指了指钟，“你说让人家十点过来的，现在还不放开人家的男朋友。”  
“沙树看到会生气吗？应该会的吧，普通女生看见男朋友和信仰的人搞在一起会做什么呢？嘻嘻嘻嘻我也不知道啦，不过越温柔的女人生气起来会越可怕哦，社长。说真的、小正你还好吗？”音来笑嘻嘻地跑到他们两个身边，只看到正臣低着头不说话，又瞧着他脖子上和肩上的痕迹，不由得感叹了句真夸张啊。  
“我放开了呀，是正臣不打算走啦。”临也举起双手，示意他很清白。  
正臣猛地抬头，用着不知何时充满泪水的眼睛瞪了临也一眼，然后跑到波江身边，把刚刚波江打算给他的围巾围好，然后逃到了一个离临也稍远的地方。  
—这个地方完全不正常……  
虽然已经和他们相处了很长一段时间了，但是正臣还是觉得临也身边的人很不正常。一般人早就会指出他们三个关系的扭曲了，但是他们偏偏都没有泄露半点给沙树。如果沙树知道的话，大骂他或者动手打他，他都能轻松一点，可沙树每次都对他露出那么温柔的微笑……正臣觉得自己要被这种罪恶感给压垮了。  
正臣也清楚，这种关系也不是临也单方面强迫的，是他从开始就没有处理好、从一开始就是采取逃避的态度，才会让这段越来越扭曲，自己也沉陷其中。  
—是因为跟着临也所以不正常，还是因为不正常才跟着临也呢？  
正臣觉得自己现在已经是后者了，他隔着衣袖摸摸手腕，重新带上一贯的面具，开始他的工作。

现在  
临也看着跑来跑去的正臣，一边提醒他别摔跤，一边按着手机。  
“搬运工 你好：  
是我啦，好久没联系你们了。这个委托希望你能接下来，报酬你可以随便提。  
过几天我要去一下池袋，因为正臣很想看黑摩托，但是他又不能太晚睡觉，所以希望你能早点出门，稍微跑一下就好了。  
对了，新罗有空的话我就带正臣去叨扰你们一下了，想给他再检查一下。  
差不多是这些啦。  
帮我向新罗问好哦！”  
几分钟后收到了搬运工的回信：  
“你真的是折原临也吗？”

九个月前  
少女虽然疑惑着，但却没有问出口。  
“再见！工作不要太辛苦了呀！”沙树朝正臣的脸颊上亲了一口，“那么——我就走啦，不要和临也先生吵架哦。”  
正臣微笑着朝着沙树挥挥手，见女孩消失在视线后，像变脸一样弯下了嘴角。  
——就像是摘下了遮在第一层面具上的另一层面具。  
虽然看了这个场景很多次，黄根还是想称赞这个孩子的变脸之快，刚才像普通高中生一样的微笑转眼间就不见，取而代之的是平时面对他们那死气沉沉、像是马上就要从容赴死的脸。  
他突然有点明白临也为什么乐此不疲地想要惹他生气了。  
—放着他不管的话，这个孩子马上就要了结自己了吧。  
黄根没来由地有这种想法。  
—那临也又是出于什么想法去干这种事呢？好心的帮助？还是只是觉得有趣？  
黄根盯着正臣看了一会。  
“黄根先生，有什么事吗？”正臣歪歪脑袋，一点都不觉得刚才的变脸有什么不对。  
“没什么，开始工作吧。”  
“好。”  
—正常地工作起来倒是无可挑剔。  
—嘛…临也那家伙是看上了这一点吗？  
“正臣，拿个快递去。”临也像是忘了早上的事情指示着正臣去做事情。  
正臣一点也不拖泥带水，放下手上的工作马上就出门了。

“因为看起来黄根先生有问题要问呢，是关于正臣的吗？”临也估计着正臣应该走远了，开口问黄根。  
“我也有好多问题想要问呢，社长。那种孩子是你在什么自杀派对上认识的吗？”一旁忙着操作电脑的音来也插了一脚进来。  
临也闻言叹了口气，“他原来是个开朗到不行的孩子。”  
“我懂了，他是因为你才变成这样的！”音来一手握拳敲在了另一手的掌心上。  
“嘛、我也是有责任啦，不过他变成这样也有他自己的原因。如果量化的话，差不多是1:2这样的比例。”  
黄根摇摇头，“我觉得是99:1。”  
“真是的，我还没有玩弄孩子的兴趣呢。”  
“那你现在做的这些是想帮助他，还是因为愧疚？”  
“这得看你们怎么看了。就我个人而言，我只是为了我自己哦。”  
临也说了模棱两可的话，音来像是听懂了一样地接了句：“所以你只是在寻开心啰？把人家孩子已经和脸融为一体的面具连皮带肉、硬生生地揭下来，看着他无助又失神的模样，然后你再装成好人去关心爱护他……等他完全信任你的时候再把他对你的幻想狠狠破坏掉？嘻嘻嘻真是变态呢，我要不要告诉小正啊？”  
“为什么音来总是说出这么残忍的话啊？我才没有那么鬼畜呢，而且那个孩子早不会对我有幻想啦——因为以前我就这么试过了。”  
“那小正还真是可怜啊。”音来依旧笑嘻嘻地说着，“不过对于m来说这也是一种幸福吧？”  
—这个房间的人没救了。  
黄根沉默着。

现在  
正臣苦恼着看着塞满了东西的箱子。  
—要怎么关起来呢？  
“临也先生~！”  
“怎么啦？”临也赶忙放下了手机，跑过去看看他的小正。  
“关不上了。”  
“嗯……小正坐上去，我来试试能不能关起来。”  
“咦？！”

九个月前  
“啊啊~”  
临也心情很好，因为正臣把围巾摘下来了。深红的印记已经变成淡粉色，但是在少年略白的皮肤上还是很明显，就像樱花与云朵的结合一样。  
“小正！”音来伸了个懒腰后跑过去看着正臣的电脑，“小正在干什么，不像是在工作呀？”  
正臣慌忙地合上笔电，“没什么啦，音来小姐。”  
“难不成是小黄片~？”  
“被你猜对了呢。”  
音来扯着正臣的脸，“这句话要笑着说才有开玩笑的意思呀，你这样板着脸说反而有种‘没错，我就是在看小黄片，看来你知道的太多了，只好把你杀掉了’~这样的感觉。”  
“没这么严重啦。”正臣试图露出一个微笑，但是失败了。  
“我知道正臣在写什么哦！”临也转动椅子朝着正臣的方向，“在写日记吧？”  
“和你没关系。”  
“哼哼~♪”

现在  
箱子还是关不上，所以临也打开了看看箱子里有什么不必要的东西。  
虽然全都是正臣收拾的，他也想全部带着，但为了把所有东西压缩到一个箱子里，只能这么做了。  
“这个本子就没必要带了……”临也说着拿起了角落里的一本涂鸦本随意翻了翻，前几页都是乱七八糟的横线和竖线，夹杂着问号和感叹号，交错的图形组成了一副极其扭曲的画。  
正臣赶忙把那本本子夺走，撕下了前几页，只把正常写字的地方留下来递给临也。  
“对不起。”临也把本子接过来，本子上现在的第一页记录着他们每一天的日常——也就是所谓的“日记”。  
“没关系的，因为是临也先生。”正臣把纸揉成团。  
那是他刚有意识时，因为找不到临也和控制不了自己的时候的涂鸦。  
他现在不是很想让临也知道这些。

九个月前  
“你真的不打算带那个孩子去看医生？”  
“诶~为什么要去嘛。黄根先生要是这么说的话，我们这边的所有人都得排队去医院耶，难不成你在给哪家医院做广告？”  
“我是认真的，那孩子不行了吧？”黄根指了指手腕处，“我以前也是见过很多那种人的，第一步…呃或者说最后一步就是在这里结束的。”  
临也装出不懂的样子，“请赐教。”  
“你别来这套，我只是作为年长的人给你们一些意见。”黄根不打算说下去。  
“我不会让正臣做出那种事的。”  
“现在摆出‘哥哥’的架子，你也管不了他。你也看到他昨天的样子了吧？”  
“啊，那件事多谢你啦。不过他一直有那种样子啦，只是碰巧让你们看见了。我才是受害者呢，因为正臣在我面前从来不会掩饰或者强迫自己。”  
“……我觉得是因为他对你的厌恶程度已经掩盖不了了。不过你的话的意思是，你还是不打算带他去看医生。”  
“我会妥善处理的，”临也关闭了电脑，“那么之后的事情就拜托你啦——我去看看他。其实我也很不放心正臣呢，他回房间有三个小时了吧？”

现在  
嘘，他在午睡，安静。

九个月前  
正臣在给自己缠纱布，虽然早就不流血了，但是伤口看起来还是挺触目惊心的，所以他想在好之前一直遮住它们。  
—啊、不过等回神的时候就会有新的伤口出现了…  
—伤脑筋啊。  
用牙齿咬着纱布的另一头，正臣把纱布缠得紧紧的，仿佛让血液流通降到了最小速度。  
然后他打开息屏的电脑，浏览过去的日记。  
—……断片的次数越来越多了，日记也是断断续续的。  
就在他苦恼着的时候，临也敲了两下门进来了，见正臣盯着电脑扒着手指头，一点没有要搭理他的意思，只好咳了两声。  
“感冒了就去吃药。”正臣还在算他到底断片了多少次。  
“诶呀，真是不解风情。”临也走过去看着电脑，浏览着正臣最近记录了些什么。  
“……你再看就把你眼睛挖出来喔。”正臣瞥了临也一眼。  
“正臣才不会忍心下手呢。”  
临也摆弄着正臣的笔电，帮他打上了今天的日期，然后搬了个椅子坐在他的旁边，牵起他的手细细亲吻着。  
“来一起创造回忆吧♡。”  
正臣把手抽回来，打了一行字：今天也在想为什么临也先生还不去死。  
临也接着在他下面打字：今天也希望正臣可以开心起来呢。

现在  
临也在键盘上悄悄地打着字：  
“记者小姐你好，看你推荐的蛋糕店很好吃的份上给你提供一个素材好了。  
平和岛静雄你知道吧？  
就是那个穿着酒保服到处跑的。  
如果可以的话，可不可以请你采访一下他呢。  
只要不让他在街上乱跑就好了。  
这也算是我的一个请求吧，如果你需要报酬可以提。  
时间我会告诉你的。”

九个月前  
“我走了。”黄根敲了敲门，没进来，只在门口说了句话。  
正臣早把电脑让给临也，躺在床上裹着被子玩手机。  
临也听见该走的人都走了，挤上正臣的床，伸进被子里掏出正臣的手，然后把他的长袖撸了上去，将纱布一层一层解开。  
“裹得真紧。”  
“多谢夸奖。”正臣用另一只手继续刷着手机，丝毫不在意自己的伤口被临也看到了。  
然后从手腕处传来了湿热的感觉。  
正臣想被电到了一样想要抽回手，但是却被临也牢牢地扣住了手背，他只好闷闷地开口：“那里很恶心的，临也先生。”  
“那正臣为什么要做呢？”临也还在亲吻着他的手腕，仿佛想用自己的印记去覆盖掉他的伤口。  
正臣被他的吻搞得有些心慌，但是不能否认，从手腕处确实传来了一种醉酒加上晕眩的飘忽感。  
“……那临也先生为什么要这么对我呢？同情我对你有什么好处？”  
—我为什么总在这种时候很想依靠这个男人呢？  
临也没有回答正臣，只是钻进被子里，把他抱了满怀，在快要消失的印记上重新补上颜色。  
—啊啊、明天也要为这个烦恼了。  
正臣颤抖着闭上眼睛，抓紧了临也的手。

现在  
结束了一切准备工作后，临也蹭着正臣的脸把他叫起来。  
“该吃饭了。”

九个月前  
“正臣、正臣，冷静点。”  
正臣揪着被子发现枕头湿了一大块，自己却在喃喃着身边人的名字。  
控制不了情绪是失去身体主控权的第一步，正臣太熟悉这种感觉了。  
他捂着脑袋，把自己缩成一团，然后他听清了自己在说什么——“拜托了、再爱我一点吧。”  
—…恶心到吐了。  
正臣在脑子里吐槽着。

现在  
“现在的心情适合Go west！”这句话倒是很流利地说出来了。  
“小正你这句话好冷，哪里学来的？”  
“诶嘿~☆”  
现在他们在池袋的车站，准备向西屋百货出口出发。  
临也计算着遇上门田和龙之峰的概率，帮正臣拢了拢围巾，然后牢牢地抓紧了他的手。

九个月前  
临也觉得自己现在在拆俄罗斯套娃，还是那种劣质的、街上随手就能买到的俄罗斯套娃。最开始的第一层是鲜艳的，然后一层一层地打开，最后一层已经完全看不出原来是什么样子了。  
但是他会觉得很爽快，因为他看到了，只是因为他用自己的眼睛看到了，是美是丑、是好是坏都无所谓，只是看到了就很舒服。  
他现在正一天一天、一层一层地将正臣打开，然后看到了他想看到的正臣，但是他又疑惑了——为什么这个孩子…要把自己看的这么重要？是因为他几年前的那个恶作剧吗？  
—不过对于这个孩子而言，那个恶作剧才是坏掉的根本原因吧？  
临也把正臣紧紧地抱在怀里。  
“拜托了、再爱我一点。”  
临也想着他现在到底还是恶作剧，还是真的像黄根所说的“出于愧疚”才会这样对正臣——嗯、不可否认的是，他这么做大部分是为了自己。  
就像他以前只是为了看那些根本不想自杀的人被揭穿后的样子，所以才去参加自杀派对；现在也是，只是想看看正臣到底变成了什么样子才会乐此不疲地打破他的面具。  
—被依赖了还是很麻烦啊。  
他虽然这么想着，但还是在亲吻着正臣。  
—诶呀、把我都变得奇怪了呀，正臣。

然后就一发不可收拾了。

“呜啊……”正臣在床上呜咽，分不清楚到底是情绪的波动还是快感袭来的泪花。不断滑落的眼泪和他自己造成的伤口只是让他显得更加美味而已，临也的眼神里看不见丝毫同情。  
“呐、正臣，听得见我说话吗？”临也掐着他的腰，朝他的深处探索着。  
“你恨我吗？变成这样。”不太清楚正臣明天还会不会记得，临也还是把心里的疑惑问了出来。  
“和临也先生没关系…是我的错吧？…呜…”正臣断断续续地回答着，好几次被顶弄到说不出话，还是极力了否定临也的说法。  
—也猜到了，是这种答案。  
像昨天晚上一样，他渴求着身边的人——“再用力点。”  
—再爱我一些。  
临也只好把他抱起来，亲吻着他的额头、鼻尖、耳朵、嘴巴，“这样会好一点吗？”  
“…临也先生，”正臣捧起了他的脸颊，“如果喜欢的不是你就好了…”  
—好痛苦。  
“真是难为你了。”临也苦笑着抱紧他。

现在  
“是黑摩托！”正臣指着搬运工小姐喊着。  
“小正运气真好！”临也没敢让正臣跑地太快，比了个手势让赛尔堤慢一点。  
“…哇！”见黑摩托停下来了，正臣走了过去，很礼貌地向她问好，“你好！”  
黑摩托拿出打字板，“你好，欢迎来到池袋。”

九个月前  
正臣站在镜子面前端详着脖子上的痕迹。  
—又变成这样了。  
—……  
连手臂上都有临也留下的痕迹，正臣难得地觉得有些开心。  
—这算什么啦。  
正臣拉开门，开始了他的一天，“早，波江小姐。”  
“……今天不穿长袖了吗？”  
波江见正臣身上的痕迹比昨天还多，只觉得他们玩的越来越过火了。虽然手臂上还有刀伤的痕迹，但是都被吻痕很好地掩盖住了。  
“天热起来了。”正臣在入秋的时候这么说着。

现在  
“好热。”正臣指着围巾。  
临也看他热的脸都红了，只好帮他把围巾取下来。他早上的恶作剧结果还在正臣的脖子上留着，只是怕被别人看到才在出门前给正臣戴上了围巾。  
现在看起来越来越像是欲盖弥彰，哪会有人在大夏天的戴围巾。  
临也觉得自己精明了一辈子，结果栽到了这个孩子身上。  
“因为是临也先生留下来的。”正臣拉住临也的手放在脖子上，温柔地笑着。

九个月前  
“黄根先生，有什么心理医生推荐的吗？”  
“你终于舍得让你的宝贝正臣去看医生了？”  
“不是哦…我是为了自己。”  
—推了这么多“爱”给我，我可承担不起啊，正臣。

现在  
“临也先生在担心什么？”和临也在车站等车的时候，正臣问道。  
“没什么啦。”  
“混蛋骗子，”正臣笑骂了一句，然后在手机上打出一句话递给临也看：仗着我喜欢你就乱来的人一直是临也先生吧？现在才担心也太晚了！٩（｀へ´）  
然后抱住临也一口咬在他的脖子上，“这是回礼喔，临也先生。”  
—这完全不是一个等级的“乱来”啊小正…  
感受着正臣鼻息喷在脖子上的瘙痒感，临也突然有种爽快感。  
—败给你了。

——TBC（其实这次的故事已经Fin了!!）


End file.
